Hearts of Darkness
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: A young girl who is known by the name Ariana was born in the 10th century she returns to mystic falls in search of her one true love Kol Mikaelson. This story will bring past memories to life including a mysterious young woman who we have yet to meet named Tatia Petrova. Post 4 x 12 including flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1 - Ariana

xxxxxxxxx

'I have considered your earlier request for a truce, request denied.' Elena violently slams the door shut. 'I'm sorry I've already been invited in! (Kicks open the door and enters) playing hide and seek are we, fine by me!'

Elena tries to barricade herself in her room but Kol' force was too much, she runs through the bathroom to the hall to Jeremy. Jeremy aims the stakes at Kol but misses both times. Bang! Elena shoots Kol several times in the chest stalling him. 'Jeremy go!' Kol throws Elena into the wall and stakes her just below the heart. 'Ahh!'

Kol grabs Jeremy and straps him to the kitchen counter, grabbing a knife and holding it just above his left arm. 'Now like I said I don't fancy the hunters curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arms instead (firmly holding Jeremy's head.) Now which arm is it again, left or right, maybe I will just chop off both just to be safe.'

Elena eventually gets the stake out and races downstairs to Jeremy's rescue. She frees Jeremy and stabs the knife into Kol' shoulder in one swift motion. Jeremy thinking on his feet quickly grabbing the tap, now filled with vervain and attacks Kol. Elena grabs the white oak stake from Kol' jacket and throws it across to Jeremy. 'Jeremy now!'

Then in what seems less than a second Jeremy and Elena are unconscious on the kitchen floor, Kol looking confused lifts up his head and is greeted by a rather familiar face.

'Well haven't you been busy' she says in sarcastic way.

'Ariana?' Kol quickly grabs the women in his arms, excited about the feel of her skin against his. 'Where have you been all these years my lovely?'

'Well I have been searching for you but you and your family always seemed to be one step ahead.' she smiles.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours of talking Kol and Ariana decided to leave the gilbert home and grab some drinks.

Ariana turns towards the front door and there Klaus stood looking surprisingly pleased to see her.

'Isn't this a nice surprise?'

'Well I thought it was time I pay the lovely Mikaelson family a visit, and I got here just in time to save your brother's life.'

'He was always one to get into trouble now wasn't he?'

Klaus stared at Kol with slight disappointment

'I think it would only be fair if Ariana came to stay with us for a while, it's the least we can do'

Kol nodded as he took Ariana in his arms from behind, once again feeling the rush of heat circulating through his whole body.

Klaus will escort you to our home, I have a few more trips to make, and I will be back soon.

In a flash Kol was gone and Ariana followed Klaus through the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

As Ariana entered the Mikaelson mansion she was immediately greeted by her old friend Rebekah.

'Ariana!' Rebekah ran towards her, hugging her best friend so tight, 'I've missed you so much, where have you been all these years'

So happy to see her best friend again Ariana couldn't help but smile. 'I missed you too Rebekah' she said in slight relief. 'I can't help but notice Elijah is not here, is he running yet another errand'

'Elijah left us 2 months ago' Rebekah said trying not to let the tears come to the surface.

'Oh, that doesn't seem like him, I'm sorry'

'People change over the years, now let me show you to your room'

Klaus quickly escorted Ariana up to one of the guest room and made sure she felt at home.

'Thank you for letting me into your home, and congratulations on breaking the hybrid curse by the way, Kol told me everything.'

'Did he now'

'Yes, I have got to say I would love to meet...Caroline Is it? Your brother seems to think you have some sort of feelings for this young vampire.'

'Well I can assure you that is not true'

Just as Ariana was about to speak, there was a rather loud knock at the door, Klaus ran downstairs as Ariana followed.

'Klaus!' Caroline shouted.

Judging be the description Kol gave Ariana new instantly who this young woman was 'you must be Caroline, I've heard so much about you.'

'Yes and you are…'

'Oh how rude of me, Ariana nice to meet you'

'Nice to meet you to, are you a friend of Rebekah's?'

'Actually I'm a friend of all the Mikaelson', we go way back.'

'Klaus has a friend? I'm shocked.'

'What do you want Caroline?' Klaus said in anger.

'Stefan wants your help, he believes Silas is in town and would appreciate your help.'

'Wait hold on Silas has risen' Ariana said in shock.

'Yes unfortunately, now where is Stefan Caroline?'

'With Damon at the boarding house. So are you coming or not.'

'Yes' Klaus said in a harsh tone.

'If you don't mind I would like to accompany you, I think it's time I paid the Salvatore brothers a visit.'

'Sure.' Caroline said in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Salvatore's

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Salvatore boarding house:

Stefan: 'what do you mean you failed Elena, how hard is it to stab the bloody bastered!'

Elena: 'well we would have if someone didn't snap our necks.'

'Who?'

'I don't know, I didn't even sense she was in the house'

'I'm back' Caroline shouted while waking next to Elena.

Klaus: 'Stefan, I hear you need some assistance so here I am.' Light tapping him on the shoulder. 'Oh and I believe you know who this lovely women is.' Pointing to Ariana as she stands beside Caroline

Ariana: 'Stefan, it's been too long and where is the lovely Damon, I've missed him, and you must be the wonderful Doppelganger, sorry about the snapped neck but it was necessary.'

'Ariana? , What brings you here, to mystic falls.'

'What no hello, I have missed you, where have you been, I'm disappointed Stefan, where are your manners. Anyway I am simply here because I have missed certain individuals.'

(Klaus and Caroline chuckled to themselves silently)

Elena: 'who are you?'

Caroline: ' she's a friend of the Mikaelson family'

'Thank you Caroline, so…wheres Damon?'

Klaus: 'Kol compelled him to kill Elena's brother, but you took care of that for him…temporarily.'

Stefan: 'he's down in the cellar, here take him some blood.'

Stefan throws a small vile of blood to her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Damon, I must say you don't look too good, here.' She opens the door and throws him the vile of blood.

'Ariana, where have you been the past 50 years?'

'Just here and there, I thought I would pay you a visit and help you out a bit.'

Ariana pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Kol's number.

Ring, ring, ring…'hello?'

'Kol meet me at the Salvatore house right away.' She puts the phone down, and within a few minutes Kol entered the cellar.

'What's the matter beautiful' he said while wrapping his arms around her waist.'

'I want you to put this right, set Damon free from your compulsion you've had your fun.'

'Oh come on, can't we play a little longer, I was just getting started.'

'No, please for me' she said with a wide smile on her face.

'Errgh, fine'

He looks into Damon's eyes, 'you no longer have to kill Jeremy, you are free from my compulsion.'

'Thank you, now come on let's go back up to the others.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ariana: 'Damon is now free of Kol's compulsion, your welcome' she said insolently towards Elena.

Kol, Elena and Damon left, just leaving Caroline, Klaus, Stefan and Ariana.

Klaus: 'right Stefan, Caroline said you wanted to talk so let's talk.' he pointed towards the sofas near to the freshly opened bottle of Damon's bourbon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Come on Caroline lets go I would love a girly chat.'

Caroline looked confused but had no time to think as Ariana practically dragged her through the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vampire Barbie

Mystic grill:

'Why have you brought me here, I hardly know you?'

'That's exactly the point Caroline, I want to get to know you, so drink up.'

Ariana passed her a glass of bourbon and without any hesitation they both threw them back loving the feeling against their throats as it passes through their body.

'What do you want to know?'

'Well why don't we start with your boyfriend, what's his name again…Tyler is it?'

Caroline look at her with confusion as to why she wanted to know about her life, but she answered anyway.

'Tyler had to leave, so Klaus wouldn't rip his heart out, I have no ideas where he is and he won't answer my calls, I leave him voice-mails everyday but nothing.'

Once Caroline starts talking there's no stopping her and she practically told Ariana her whole life story. Even though she already knew most of what Caroline told her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, she had always been second best to everyone including her parents and she was truly broken.

'You remind me of someone I used to know.'

Caroline was intrigued and replied with 'Who?'

'Tatia. She was my best friend back in the 10th century, I can see why Klaus is drawn to you.'

'Wait, you knew the first doppelganger, what was she like?'

'She was beautiful, funny, full of light and generally a joy to be around.' She looked up at Caroline with a smile on her face and giggled. 'We used to sneak out at night with the Mikaelson' and just lie and watch the stars, sometimes we would stay there till the sun broke through the clouds.'

Caroline gave her a smile and ordered another round of drinks for them. They stayed at the grill until it closed just talking about each other's life.

'This was fun Caroline, we should meet up again sometime.' They exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There's my girl, what brings you home so late?' Kol said with a smirk upon his face like always.

Ariana put her hands around Kol' neck and gave him a soft kiss.

'I was chatting with Caroline at the grill, we got on well.'

'Made a friend have we, I hope you don't plan on ditching me already darling.'

'Now why would I do that, I spent 900 years looking for you and now I have you I think we can find a better more exciting way to spend our time'

She planted another kiss on his lips and they made their way upstairs.

**i know i haven't done any flashbacks yet, but i assure you they will appear soon! :)**

**thanks for the reviews, i love reading them :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting's

**Hearts of Darkness**

Chapter 5

**_in this chapter i have speeded things up to get on with the story line, and hopefully in the next few chapters have some flashbacks including Tatia._**

**_enjoy & please read and review, i would love to hear your thoughts and ideas of what you would like to see in this story. :)_**

**_i do not own or have ever owned the vampires diaries or the characters :(_**

Forbes residence:

Caroline woke up to the sun beaming through her window, she slowly got out of bed and felt the full effects of last night's drinking encounter at the grill, she usually wasn't one to drink but it felt nice making a new friend and leaving her troubles behind for those minor few hours. Caroline took a long refreshing shower, put on a blue floral dress with some matching blue boots and let her hair dry naturally, she quickly made her bed and picked up her phone to call Tyler again, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to anymore. _If he wanted to talk, he would call…right? _

Instead Caroline picked up her car keys and headed towards the Salvatore boarding house while calling Ariana she only hoped that Silas wasn't actually in mystic falls after what he did to Bonnie' mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Morning lovely, have a nice night?' Kol stated while smirking.

'Yes thank you, it was… well let's say eventful.' She turned to meet his eyes when her phone began to ring.

'_Ready or not, Here I come, Where you at? The night is young, in the crowd the music's loud but I will find you, ready or not.'_

Ariana turned to the bedside table and picked up the phone. 'Hello Caroline, what can I do for you?'

'Meet me at the Salvatore' in 20 minutes' she said not meaning to be nasty.

'Alcohol has a nasty effect on you Caroline, I'll be there, bye' she quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 'Care to join me?' she said audaciously towards Kol. Without any hesitation he joined her in the shower.

After their shower they quickly got dressed and Ariana headed downstairs leaving Kol to deal with his problems.

'Morning love'

'Morning, lovely painting, it's very... intriguing.'

Klaus gave a smile her way and said 'what are your plans for today sweetheart?'

'Actually Caroline gave me a call, I'm meeting her at the Salvatore's now, I presume that's where your heading as well?'

'Yes, I'll drive you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariana and Klaus walked straight into the Salvatore's living room, where Stefan and Caroline stood awaiting them.

'You took your time, I said 20 minutes and it's been over an hour.'

'Don't be so aggressive Caroline, I got distracted.'

'Too say the least, I would appreciate you keeping the noise down at night, it's very unpleasant listening to you and my brother.'

Stefan and Caroline pulled their faces at Ariana disgusted, but Ariana just smiled.

'Anyway Stefan, what do you need our assistance for today?' Klaus said becoming more and more impatient by the second.

'As I told you last night, Silas has taken on the form of professor Shane according to Bonnie's dad, were heading to his office to search for clues about anything to do with Silas, the cure and the 2 massacres that have already taken place. Shane told Damon there needs to be three massacres before Silas needs Bonnie to use any magic in order to bring the veil down. Also if Silas does decide to show up I thought it would be wise to be accompanied by 2 thousand year old vampires.'

'Well what are we waiting for then, let's go.' Ariana said almost viciously becoming bored of Stefan ramble on.


	6. Chapter 6 - Expression Triangle

**Hearts of Darkness**

Chapter 6

**Just a heads up, i have used a lot of lines from the episode 4x17 of tvd to get along with my story, i have added my own to the mix as well so don't worry. i do not own tvd or any of the characters. please enjoy! R&R ! :) xxx**

Shane' office:

Ariana – 'What are we even looking for?'

Stefan – 'Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move.'

Caroline – 'Where on his evil villain to do list, steal blood, perform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning?'

Klaus – 'Actually, not to nip pick but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning that sort of thing.'

Caroline – 'Why is he necessary again?'

'Oh come on Caroline, don't be so obscene, he's here to help'

Ariana said almost mockingly.

'Besides, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him and original hybrid that can't die, might come in handy.'

Stefan said begin to become bored of the situation and wishes he didn't bother to attend.

Caroline just sighed and walked towards a small but tall bookshelf placed in the back right corner of Professor Shane's spacious but untidy office.

'Also Stefan and I work well together or at least we did in the 20's.'

Klaus said while thinking back to the wonderful memories of him, Stefan and Rebekah all sat round a booth in Gloria's bar and listened to the magical jazz music that blasted nicely through the speakers scattered across the place.

'Well, granted my emotions were off.'

Stefan said bringing Klaus out of his trance.

'And that's why you were more fun, just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York.'

'My brother knows what he's doing.'

'Does he now? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness Stefan, even the purest hearts are drawn to it.'

Klaus quickly glanced at Caroline and then looked straight back to Stefan. 'Still. I'm sure it will all be fine.'

'Enough of your nonsense, I found something.'

Ariana said impatiently and placed a large brown book, almost like a grimoire but thinner and more darker and mysterious looking.

Caroline pointed to the right side of the page at the bold black triangle filled with symbols all around.

'Symbolic figures in the dark arts, didn't Bonnie talk about expression triangles?'

Stefan pointed to the left and began to read the text.

'In some skills of magic such as expression human sacrifices can be used as a focus for power, it's rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds a mystical energy creating an expression triangle.'

'Humans, that was the council fire, demons, Klaus' hybrid failure.'

Caroline said coldly.

'Well I wouldn't exactly call it a failure, what's the third.'

'Witches.'

Ariana interjected.

Ariana quickly pulls the map of mystic falls out from Shane's desk which she came across earlier and placed it on the desktop.

'So, there's been two massacres, pasture young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids is here, according to the book the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here.'

Said Caroline as she had drawn a perfect bold expression triangle onto the map to indicate where the next sacrifice would possibly take place.

'Somebody's been skipping there geometry classes, there are actually two places where the third massacre could be.'

Klaus drew two more lines coming of the triangle which joined up nicely in the direction of the other possible location.

'Well, you didn't let me finish.'

Caroline said exquisitely as she met Klaus' eyes.

'Right now you too have done flirting, we have a sacrifice to cessation, Caroline and I will head to one location and you to will head to the other.'

Ariana said with demand not wanting to waste anymore time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Expect the Unexpected

******Again i have used line from the episode 4x17 of tvd to continue with my story and next chapter will be all my own work. :)**

******Ido not own tvd or any of the characters. please enjoy! R&R ! :) xxx**

As Caroline and Ariana grew closer to their location all that echoed through the forest was several high-pitched screams and Caroline immediately recognized that it in fact was Bonnie.

'Ahhhhh!'

'You can't fight us Bonnie!'

'Ahhhhhhhuhuh!'

'What are they doing to her?!' Caroline shouts so Ariana was able to hear over the sounds coming from ahead.

'I'm not sure, but let me handle this okay.' Ariana stated to Caroline clearly concerned for her safety and gave her as small but reassuring nod. As they reached the circle of witches Ariana stepped towards the witch in the middle.

'Stop, it's not what you think'

'This is no place for a vampire.' The witch protested with anger.

'No you have to listen to me, she's working for Silas.'

'Silas?' she responded with such confusion. 'He has been awakened?'

'Yes, He brainwashed bonnie to kill you, to complete the ritual needed for the veil.'

'Ahhuh' Bonnie gasped in exhaustion.

The witch slowly pulls out a knife and raises it above Bonnie's chest.

'Wait, what are you doing?'

'If Silas has her she's lost, we can't save her.'

'Wait, Ahh!' Arianna drops to her knees instantly while holding her hands to her head in anguish wanting so badly to stop the pain.

'I have the power of twelve witches, you don't stand a chance!' The witch growled and began to chant in what Caroline could only presume was Latin.

Caroline quickly rushed to Arianna' side and helped her to the nearby tree, so she could regain balance.

Suddenly Klaus and Stefan appear on the scene.

'Their linked, Bonnie's going to kill them all' Arianna said once she regained enough strength.

'Not if the witches kill her first.' Klaus expressed bitterly.

'We at least need to try to save her.' Stefan said towards Klaus.

'How, the only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas gets what he wants.'

'I can't let them kill her, we need to do something!' Caroline shouted in a desperate attempt to save the life of her best friend.

'Spirits take her soul, free her from darkness.'

The witch looks up at the sky and then begins to lower the knife closer to Bonnie's chest.

'Arrrghhhhh!' Bonnie screams even louder than before.

Then to everyone's surprise Caroline rushes over, turns the knife to point at the witch's chest and plunges it into her beating heart.

'No!' Klaus and Ariana both scream in sync with each other.

One by one the rest of the twelve witches fall to the ground into a circle surrounding Bonnie and Caroline.

'Bonnie, Bonnie!' Caroline shakes her cold body when she suddenly jerks upright.

'The triangle is complete.' Bonnie says in a surprisingly calm but slightly deleterious tone.

Stefan runs and picks Bonnie up as she drops unconsciously into his arms.

'I will take her home, someone take care of the mess.' Then he was gone in a flash.

Caroline slowly takes in her surroundings of twelve witch's, who all had either, family, friends, lovers and the realisation that she took their lives away to save one hits her and she collapses to the ground in tears. Arianna and Klaus both share a worried look and she tries to push him to go comfort the women he loves.

He hated to see her so unhappy and full of tears, all he wanted to do was take the pain away, he was never really helpful in situations like this but he had to at least try to comfort her. If she would let him that is. In less than a second Klaus is knelt down in front of Caroline and slowly but carefully takes her in his arms, placing one hand on her back trying to soothe her pain and the other into her soft golden hair, one of the things he admires greatly about her. To his surprise she does not object his loving comfort as she slowly cries her eyes out into his chest.

Ariana watched for a while at the pair sharing this touching moment, but decides to break it and clean up the mess themselves and Silas created.

'I'll take care of the bodies, take her home.' She says as calmly as possible to Klaus and he does just that.

**Please R&R! any ideas you would like to express i would love to hear them, i'm thinking next chapter will be extra long for you guys considering i have talk forever to update this story lately..thank you for reading :) i appreciate it! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Making Plans

**i am really sorry for the long wait for an update, i just didnt know where to take the story next. this is not the best chapter, but it will get better and i promise to include a flashback in chapter 9 ... enjoy**

**i do not own tvd or the characters included. :)**

The events of last night still haunted Caroline as she awoke from her restless sleep. _I killed 12 people, I keep telling myself there was no other option, Klaus was just going to let Bonnie die and I can't lose her or anyone else for that matter. I mean look at Elena she has no one left. Shutting off her emotions wasn't the smartest idea and I will not stoop so low. Pick yourself up Caroline, you can move past it like the guy at the carnival. I just have to keep busy. _Reassuring herself made it a little easier, so Caroline got dressed in a nice cream colored dress which fitted round her perfect curves and hung just above her knees. She quickly applied her make-up and set off to the grill. She should talk to Matt he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better about herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Caroline entered the grill she spotted Matt and Ariana at the bar. Walking up to them she sat on the stool next to Ariana, said hi and ordered herself a whiskey, she needed it after yesterday.

'Did you take care of everything?' she asked Ariana.

'Yes everything's sorted, how are you feeling?'

'Better, I have to move past it otherwise I feel like i'm going to drown in guilt.'

'I'm glad to her that. How about we go out to night and just forget about all these problems and have fun, like the night we had here.'

'Sure, I would love to.'

'Alright it settled, meet me at the mansion at 8 and don't be late.' She responded and made her way out of the grill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariana entered the mansion and poured herself a well-deserved glass of bourbon. She turned to look for Klaus, it would take a while considering the size of this house. After a few minutes she entered the room and just stood and watched him paint for a while. He really did have a great talent for it, she had been around just as long as he has and the only skill she knew was how to party, if that could count.

'I took care of the bodies.' She spoke breaking the silence.

'Good.' He replied bitterly.

She was about to speak again when his phone.

Slowly pressing the green button he spoke 'Stefan, what do I owe the pleasure today?'

'Well, it seems my brother has been careless once again. Elena and Rebekah have stolen his car and the lead we had on Katherine.'

'What did I tell you Stefan, I knew something like this would happen so I had Kol go after my dear sister so we should have the cure in no time at all. That is if Katherine is where Damon says she is.'

'Glad to hear that, we need to get our hands on it sooner rather than later, Silas is after it too and with the way things are going Bonnie won't have a choice in the matter of opening the veil if he gets it.'

'If that's everything I would like to get back to waiting around, I will call you when I hear from Kol.' He hung up the phone and began to paint again.

'Just to let you know, I'm going out tonight so I will not be assisting in any of this till the morning.' Ariana said.

'Out on the town already, I see you don't waste your time in joining the fun.'

'You know I like to party, especially when there are a lot of things unresolved. You and should join us, I bet it's been a while since you let yourself go.'

'No I'm fine, what time will you be leaving?'

'Caroline's meeting me here at 8; she agreed to let me lighten her mood. I understand why you like her, she is something.' She replied and made her way upstairs.

**thanks for reading...please review i love to here what you guys think and any suggestions are welcome... :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - A hell of a night!

**Hearts of Darkness**

Chapter 8

Caroline slowly made her way to the front door, straightening her outfit out as she did so and knocked lightly.

'Hello love, you look stunning.'' Klaus said while smirking at her, like always and let her pass. 'Thanks' She replied making her way into the middle of the hallway and asked 'Is Ariana ready?'

'I'm here.' Ariana replied walking down the staircase, she got to the bottom and twirled around and asked 'How do i look?'

'You look great.' Caroline replied glancing once over at her chosen outfit for the night. 'You ready then?'

'Yeah, lets go i have the perfect place in mind.' she smiled and they both walked out the front door, Klaus followed 'Have fun.'

'We will!' Ariana shouted back as the pair both jump into her new car, taking the drivers seat they quickly pulled out of the long drive way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took just under an hour too arrive at their destination, the both excitedly made their way straight through to the bar and ordered themselves a glass of red wine.

'So Caroline, why don't you tell me something i don't know about you yet, what do you like to do in your spare time? how do you relax?'

'I have always loved to have a good movie night with my best friends to cheer myself up, haha this one time me, Elena and Bonnie decided to watch a Horror movie that Bonnie hadn't seen yet, which is never a good idea in my opinion. Anyway me and Elena was in the kitchen refilling drinks and snacks and came back into the living room, the movie was at the best part, it has this really creepy looking guy covered in a full black and red mask and just as he was about to jump on to the screen me and Elena screamed and jump up behind Bonnie and scared the living daylights out of her! she was mad at us for a whole week afterwards.'

'Well, we should arrange one sometime it sounds like fun, come dance with me.' Ariana replied while she practically dragged Caroline onto the dance floor. They swayed to the music for some time until they exhausted themselves, ordered a few drinks and sat into the nearest booth situated at the left corner of the club.

'Back before i was a turned, me and Kol, Rebekah and Nik would go down to the falls everyday and stare into the water and come up with ridiculous stories on how our lives would turn out. somehow Kol always managed to push Rebekah's buttons and they would end up face down in the water, i used to wish i had a family like theirs fun, carefree and easy lifestyle. I remember how thrilled i was when then wanted me to stay with them permanently. Esther was like a mother to me, mine died after giving birth and i never knew who my father was because he left my mother when he found out about me. It's so hard to believe that their used to live so freely and when you look at them now, it's like they have lost themselves. Kol is probably the only one who still shows his true colours and Elijah is just as moral and polite as he always was. they are a complicated bunch wouldn't you say.' Ariana said to Caroline.

'Why are you telling me this?' she replied.

'You have shared a lot of storied with me, it's only fair if i return the favour.'


End file.
